Lucille Alcott
'''Name: Lucille Alcott ™ '''Nickname/Alias/Etc: '''L-A, la Sombra '''Age: 17 Height: 5’6” Weight: 110Ibs. Status: Alive Hair Color: Dark Copper Eye Color: Hazel Ethnicity: Caucasian Physical Appearance: Standing at a slightly taller-than-average 5’6”, Luciile possesses a mostly thin figure with long limbs, which would normally make her seem pretty or beautiful, if her powers didn’t force her to have a persisting, hunched posture. The pronounced slouch makes her seem as though she were constantly tired, depressed, or perhaps ailing from some sort of pain. Most of the time, however, Lucille is actually quite comfortable, and generally has a positive mood, so her appearance can be extremely deceiving to people who don’t know her well. She has a smooth, peaches-and-cream skin tone, being pale, but not exactly white or porcelain, because of a faint pink tinge. Her face is round in shape, and she possesses gentle, delicate features, with small dimples that appear on her cheeks when she smiles. Weapons: She has in her possession a Bow and multiple arrows accompanied with Twin Short swords Outward & Innate Personality: Lucille is a person who is generally considered to be kind and sweet, yet with much more stubbornness and backbone than what people expect from that description. She has what would be considered a heightened sensitivity to the emotions of others, and therefore, she is easily distressed by the problems of other people, even if it would be considered ridiculous to worry, either because she doesn’t know someone, or she has no control over the situation. She is easily bothered by the concept of having people that dislike her, and generally afraid to have enemies, even though she logically accepts that most people will wind up having them. She generally has a strong emotional desire to be accepted by her peers, and often hates being alone, even though she may have to be alone at times, because being in the presence of others can be emotionally or mentally exhausting and she needs to rest. She tends to alternate in her behavior, sometimes being a social butterfly, and other times, a loner who is probably seldom-seen. It often depends on the current situation. Lucille can be extremely quirky at times, with a witty sense of humor and an extremely blunt, open personality. She generally tends to be cheerful, and would much rather be in a Zen or peaceful state than one that is disturbed—she prefers to avoid stress as little as possible, even though she might unknowingly attract such situations. As a result, she often says what she is thinking aloud, or what her opinion is on a matter. She generally gives an honest answer when asked a question, unless she has promised to keep a secret, in which she will clearly tell the person that she isn’t allowed to tell. She isn’t reckless, though, and she won’t ever actively attempt to offend people. If her claims offend a person, it is likely because they asked her a question, and she gave them a response that, while honest, was one they didn’t want to hear. Lucille strongly hates lying, and would be greatly crushed by guilt to the point that it is easy to get any confession from her. Lucllie does not do a good job of hiding her emotions. If she is stressed or worried, it shows very easily on her face. She makes strange or strained expressions, and she might nervously play with a scarf she is wearing. Her behavior might change, too, and she might be unusually moody under a lot of pressure. She could display bizarre flashes of temper that aren’t associated with her, and possibly break down and cry directly afterwards. Most often, however, she never remains in an angry state for long, because an aspect of Lucille's personality is that she cannot remain angry for extended periods. As mentioned before, she would much rather be in Zen (No, she is not Buddhist, for reference) than stressed all the time. Lucille at times may be somewhat indulgent in nature, and generally enjoys comfort and security (Not that this isn’t true for most people). She likes soft, comfortable things, and might pile her bed with tons of cozy blankets to swaddle herself in when she’s resting, although this is also something she does to reduce the weight on her back from carrying Reef around all day. When she’s stressed, (like most girls would) she likes sweets, especially chocolate, and perhaps a good book or soothing/cheerful music. Since the parasite on her back doesn’t eat anymore (All its nourishment comes from their shared blood supply) she may also strongly crave fish if she’s stressed, since sea urchins may eat fish (since there’s little Reef has in common with insects anymore). She can generally eat far more than what her appearance suggests (or maybe it isn’t). Indulgent nature set aside, Lucille works very hard, so most people can easily forgive the luxuries that she allows herself. Anything she takes upon herself, she tries to do the best she can, and generally, may do more than what is minimum or expected. She is also quite generous, and will gladly share things she has with friends, often perhaps taking note of things they want that aren’t directly voiced, and giving gifts accordingly. She may at times be stubborn when she sets a goal, and refuse to stop pursuing it in perhaps the most frustrating of ways, but she has relatively simple desires, and often, works harder than anyone else to reach her ultimate goal, which she generally will try to finish. Simple desires set aside, Codi actually sets very high goals, and although a process may be slow, she may wind up ahead in it, and succeed long before she expected to do so. She is also very creative and smart, but this is covered more by her hobbies. Skills/Talents': Lucille is extremely skilled at drawing, and there is little room for a person to argue. The majority of her drawings (Save for those done in a primarily geometric style, which needs a protractor/ruler) are done freehand, without the use of aides or tools. She can do a large number of styles, ranging from pictures formed from swirling lines to those akin to sketches of anatomy, many becoming a superior quality that looks professionally done. She is good at her hobby of making things with duct-tape, though, because of its physical nature. Lucille has unremarkable skills in regards to plants. Although she is an excellent cook with almost any kind of fruit or vegetable (even odd, obscure ones like jicama or yucca), and she can name a wide variety of herbs from memory, she is terrible at plant care. The only plants that flourish under her care are easy to manage, or require no attention at all to thrive' Lucille is a highly skilled archer and hunter, which she learned from her father. . This is shown when she was making snares in the Training Center, watching the training of the others. She also had to educate herself on the edible, medicinal, and poisonous plant life of District 12. Hunting and gathering on a daily basis has given her a highly skilled sense of woodcraft. Luciile is a skilled tree-climber, which has benefited her in hunting and the Games. Additionally, she has a good singing voice, also inherited from her father, although she was reluctant to sing since his death.She demonstrated exceptional lethality during her combat simulation, which all the other tributes watched in awe. . She has some experience with wielding and throwing a knife in order to finish off a wounded prey animal. During practice sessions, she found that she was also a reasonably good spear-thrower, indicating she has skill with most- if not all- projectile weapons. She had good reflexes, mainly when carrying a bow. She could draw an arrow and strike several targets with a good amount of speed and flexibility. She uses her reflexes several times throughout the games. ' ' Other: Couldn’t think of anything to put in here. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:BackWhyLock's Tributes